Blue Moon
by Liz Night-Cullen
Summary: When Bellas cousin, Elizabeth suddenly pops into the picture,how will the newest member of the Cullen family, Christian, react? CHAPTER THREE UP! GO READ!REVIEW TOO!
1. The Vision

This is my first Fan-fic yet. I hope you like it, cuz Jarcarga, some of you know her as Sara, or the author of Shimmering Angel, and now Fallen angle, likes it. Dont be afraid to r/r, cuz I wanna know if im any good, ya know?

**My first story, YAY! **

**_The Vision Lizs POV_**

I let out a sigh as I walked to my science class. Mr.Bordegio was my teacher again this year. He was an obnoxious prick to the ninth graders last year, but supposedly was alot nicer this year. If I had learned anything in science last year, it was that Cory Wright had the biggest crush on Delinda Mace.

Poor Delinda. Cory Wright was the biggest geek in the ninth grade, and now the biggest geek in the tenth grade. Delinda just happened to be the most popular girl in tenth grade, who was dating the most popular jock in the eleventh grade.

I was Delindas right-hand girl, who turned down every guy who asked me out. Dating is not for me, the guys arent_...unique_ enough for me. Im probably the type of girl who would date a vampire if he randomly appeared infront of me.

As I walked into the classroom, I paused. There, beofre me, stood a tall pale guy. He turned around and smiled, flashing his white teeth. My vision went black, and then I saw me and him in the woods, talking.

When my vision cleared up, he was leaning over me, with the rest of the class.

Mr. Bordegio, of course, was right behind me, lifting up my head to place his jacket under it. I blinked, my vision blurry. My head hurt, and I assumed that I had fallen and hit my head.

Sound came back to me, everyone was murmuring to themselves. "Are you okay?" Mr. Bordegio asked me quietly. I tried to nod, but instead yelped at the sudden pain in my neck.

Cory Wright looked at the teacher, who nodded. Cory nodded back and went to the phone. I suspected that hed dialed ' 911', because less than five minutes of him hanging up, I was being loaded into an ambulance.

"Im okay!" I protested weakly. As the doors were about to close, the guy I had the vision about climbed in. I raised an eyebrow as one of the ladies talked to him. "Hello, I said Im O.K.," I mumbled. The two talking looked over at me, whereas the other person seemed not to hear me.

The lady spoke first, "Im Bella, and I can see youve met my younger brother Christian. Look, it seems you may have broken your neck," she said. She looked no older than seventeen, which had me worried.

"Alright then, Bella, how old are you? And Christian, same question," I said, my voice cracking. Bella glanced at Christian.

"I, believe it or not, am twenty-five," Bella mumbled. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Im sixteen, whats your name, and age?" he countered, mystified.

"His voice was musical, and not something I would expect. "My name is Elizabeth, but call me Liz. Oh yeah, Im sixteen as well," I said, wincing from he pain in my neck. I could barely see Bellas eyes widen, she was surprised. Then it dawned on me. "Bella, you dont have any siblings. In fact, you barely used to have more than one cousin,"I said, suspicious.

"Liz, did Mitchell die as wall?" she asked, her voice breaking. My cousin. Bella was my cousin.

I let out a sigh. "Yes, I am the only one left. Mitch was in a car accident last year, and it was hard. It still is,"I explained as the stretcher was unloaded from the ambulance. Bella turned around and nodded at her partner. She was going to stay with me.

Before the doctors could come get me, Bella and Christian asked a question at the same time. 'What did you see?' That confused the fuck out of me. Two young, handsome looking doctors walked out, one looked confused, the other seemed to know my injury already.

"She looks exactly like Alice," the younger one said. The confused one. "Bella, you should know," he said, but continued the rest of the conversation in a way that I couldn't hear. He turned back to me. "Liz, what did you see, after you blacked out?" he asked casually.

I looked at him shocked. "Um...Well," i began, glancing at Christian,"I was talking, maybe arguing, with Christian in the woods." I looked at everyone's calm, yet shocked faces.

"Edward, no wonder, she practically _is _Alice," Bella said, looking to the younger man. Then she turned to the older one, "Carlisle, I sincerely think she is fine,"she said.

He nodded, taking the neck-brace off me. I instantly sat up, and stretched. Christian bit his lip as a breeze blew by. I could have sworn that his eyes were a very light gold color earlier. I must have been wrong, considering his eyes were now nearly black.

Bella noticed his reaction, as did Edward and Carlisle. They seemed worried about something. "Bella, aren't you supposed to be twenty four? Your still seventeen! And explain to me what the hell is going on," my confusion about Christian forgotten.

**Ok what think you, please ,please review, or else I may never post again..haha!**


	2. Author's note

Okay, I am staying with my grandparents for the summer and can't update but I will as soon as school starts again I'll post, sorry for such a long wait. : ( It made Jarcarga very sad, but all the chapters I've written are my laptop at home and I can't get it back until school.


	3. No Explanation

No Explanation  
Edwards POV

A breeze blew by, blowing Liz's hair as soon as she sat up. I glanced to Christian knowing that Liz had been just down-wind of him. His eyes turnied black and he bit his lip, hard.

"Bella, aren't you supposed to be twenty-four? Your still seventeen! And explain to me what the Hell is going on," Liz's voice cut through my focus on Christian, and now only Carlisle was focused.

"Liz, you won't be getting an explination...not now," I said, noticing Carlisle  
whisperng to Bella to watch Christian.

Liz's POV

"Liz, you won't be getting an explination...not now," Edwardgroanedat me, just before Carlisle went back inside.

I apparently wasn't going to get any explination for a long while. Edward apparently knew my cousin better than I did, which didn't make me too happy.

I glanced over at Christian, he seemed to be calculating how many ways he could kill me without getting caught. I have a rouge...thing...out to murder to me.How Lovely.It seemed Edward shared my thoughts,sp he sent Christian and Bella on a walk. I laughed becase Bella and Edward didn't seem too happy to have tobeapart for any amount of time, but Bellaleft with Christian all the same.

I watched as they walked away, keeping my eyes on Christian.He was still stiff, and he kept looking, no glaring,back at me. As they started to round the corner, Christian stiffened even more. As did Bella.

I watched him stand there, confused. the next thing I knew was that he was shoving me down to the ground, causing my head to slam hard against the pavement. Warm stickyblood pooled around my black spikey hair, as I eased into unconciousness.

Bella's POV

Christian had come up with over one hundred ways to kill Liz by now, and Edward knew it. I was instructed to take him on walk to calm his thoughts. Her kept glaring back at her, angrily...with thirst.

We were getting to the corner and he stiffened. not knowing whether to urge him on or not, I stood there. 'Bella, What the HELL are you doing!' Edward.' He's about to come get her!' He screamed in my head.

"Christi-" I began to say, but at that same time Christian was running, faster than I could have imagined possible, even for a vampire.

In less than a second he was being tackled by Edward, who was also trying to resist my cousin's blood.

Christian had pushed her into the pavement, as if it would stop him from just biting her, but her skull had cracked open spilling the live-givingcrismon liquid.

Her black hair seemed to gain a reddish tint, due to her own blood, her skin growing pale. It was hard for me to resist my own cousin's blood, but I did, and I don't even know how.


	4. The decision

**The Decision**

**Edwards POV**

Carlisle had come out, and rushed Bella's cousin into the hospital. That had all happened a week ago, and Liz still didn't look too good. My Bella's heart was broken, Christian's was too, but he didn't spend every minute by her bedside.

Occasionally Bella and I fained sleep, but only when a nurse or someone from school came in. Otherwise we sat up, watching her intently.

Bella had explained to me that her cousin was the only one left. That Liz's mom had died of Cancer, her dad committed suicide, and her brother had been in a car accident. I felt for Liz, as if she were a part of my family. Actually, she was... now, considering that Bella and I were family. Now that me and my Bella were married.

**Bella's POV**

There was a decision to be made, and I knew it. Edward did as well, but he hadn't yet brought up the subject. It seemed as painful for him as it was for me,

'_Edward... I have to talk to her parents'_ I thought to him, he could hear me, only when I thought it to him.

He raised an eyebrow '_Aren't they dead?'_ He thought back, confused.

'_Her adoptive parent's..I don't think they even know.'_ was my reply to Edward. He simply nodded.

**Liz's POV**

I was surrounded by darkness. My heart beat faintly in the background, my breathing shallow and rhythmic. I was in pain, but it was hard to tell exactly where the pain was focused as I stayed in my dream land, that I must have been in for who knows how long... Maybe a week... maybe more.

**Edward's POV**

I kept an eye on Liz, for Bella. She was not getting any better, but worse. Her heartbeat had been decreasing since last night, and they'd put her on a ventilator an hour ago. Carlisle wanted Bella to make the decision, but it looked as if Bella.. My Bella, wouldn't be back soon enough.

If worse came to worst... I would change her myself.

**Several hours later**

Bella wasn't back yet, and Liz was headed for worst. Carlisle and I had snuck Liz outside... We had done almost the exact same thing for Christian.

Liz was off the ventilator now, so I had to be quick. I bent over her, grabbed her arm, and bit into her wrist. I could taste my venom mixing with her blood before I pulled away.

This would have been easier for Carlisle to do.

** Liz's POV**

_My breathing stopped, my heart slowed. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, causing me to scream out. It was on fire, or God help me, it felt as if it were on fire._ _It wasn't long until I realized that I was being held down, to keep me from thrashing._

That had been three days ago. The burning had stopped with the beating of my heart. I dared not open my eyes, for I feared to face death.

When I did finally open my eyes, I was confused. I was in a room I'd never seen before. It looked like a bedroom... but without a bed.

Bella sat at the edge of the couch that I lay on. I blinked in confusion.

**Bella's POV**

I had come home, deciding to something other than wait by Liz, To my surprise I heard someone screaming out, and the sound of Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Carlisle struggling to hold something... no... _someone_ down.

I ran up to Edwards and my room. Liz was the one screaming, in pain, and thrashing. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme waited across the room. Christian was elsewhere... most likely hunting.

When Liz had finally stopped screaming, The men set her on the couch, and she lay there motionless. I sat at the other end, equally still, waiting for her to realize that she wasn't dead.

An hour later she opened her eyes and looked around. When her eyes met mine, she blinked. I smiled, my white teeth showing the slightest bit.

"A-am I dead?" she asked hoarsely. I sighed. She thought she was dead.

"No Liz... You're what me and the Cullen's are... A vampire. It had to be done or else you would have died," I explained. That just made her laugh.

Then her laughter stopped, and she looked at me, all serious like.

**Liz's POV**

"A-am I dead?" I asked, my voice cracking. Bella sighed and I waited for an answer.

"No Liz... You're what me and the Cullen's are... A vampire. It had to be done or else you would have died." Her explanation made me laugh. How could she lie to me like that?

My laughing stopped, and I made my face serious. "Bella, you tell me, and you tell me now, what happened to me, and-" I stopped. I smelt blood, and oh did it smell lovely.

Then Edwards voice drifted upstairs. He was talking, not yelling. Thanking Jasper for his help of holding me down as I was being changed.

Someone knocked on the door. Bella smiled, "Come on in Alice," she said.

The door opened, and I stopped breathing. My lungs didn't burn at all. There before me, stood a mirror image of myself.

She smiled at Bella and myself, and came to sit. I scooted down a little further. "Hi Liz," she said, "I'm Alice."

I nodded. If only her clothes were different, then we would look completely identical. After all, she and I could be related. I had been adopted when I was first born, something I never told Bella.

Bella would never know, nor would anyone else, of course. I promised to keep it a secret when I myself had first found out.


	5. Makeover Time!

**Makeover Time!**

**Alice's POV**

An hour ago, I came in and sat down with Bella and Liz. How odd it was that Liz had visions, _and_ looked like me. If it weren't for Liz being Bella's cousin, I would say that Liz and I were somehow related. Somehow.

"... No, Bella! Stop!" Liz said, smacking Bella's hand away from her hair. Me and Bella were busy finding some clothes that would look good on Liz...her clothes were just too baggy.

"I say we go shopping!" I said in my usually perky voice. Bella groaned, and Liz looked at me as if I were absolutely crazy.

"And now, I can see that not wanting to shop runs in your family," I smiled.

Bella whispered something in Liz's ear, that I couldn't even hear, and by the expression on Liz's face, she would have blushed if she could have.

**Liz's POV**

"..No, Bella! Stop!" I shouted at Bella, smacking her hand away from me. They were trying to give me a makeover, which I can honestly say, I did not need.

My clothes and hair were just fine, hell, I looked exactly like Alice, except for my clothes. And I wanted to keep it that way.

"I say we go shopping!" Alice said perkily. Bella groaned and I looked at Alice the mad-woman.

"And now, I can see that not wanting to shop runs in your family," she smiled.

"She'll buy you a ton of crap from _Victoria's Secret_!" Bella, hurriedly whispered in my hair. I swear I was blushing, even though it wasn't even possible.

"Finish giving me a make-over, but I will **_not_** go shopping. Not for awhile anyways..I don't think I should." I thought of something.

"Alice...we are about the same size...so, I'll just borrow one of your outfits." I said, and instantly regretted it.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice... We are about the same size...so, I'll just borrow one of your outfits." My stupid cousin Liz said. I could tell she regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth.

Alice went to her closet and came back with an outfit that was almost identical to her outfit. Her was a back v-neck tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. The outfit she held out to Liz was a white v-neck tee-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

Once Liz had it on, I decided she should dress like Alice everyday. Although I was getting confused between who was who at the moment. "Alice, get the shoes!" I said, and Liz widened her eyes in horror.

I smiled as Alice went and got a simple pair of chucks, which I had introduced her to. Liz let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the black shoes.

Alice tossed Liz the socks she'd brought with her as well, and then the shoes.

**Edwards POV**

Alice and Bella had been forcing Liz into a makeover for the last hour or so, and I was grumbling about how I couldn't be with My Bella for the past hour.

I was paying close attention to Alice and Liz's thoughts, only because I kept getting the two mixed up in my mind.

I jumped up and went to the stairs, Christian already waiting there. I looked back and forth between the woman who stood there. 'Which one's Alice?' I thought at the same time as Christian.

**Christian's POV**

I looked up the stairs, and looked at the two Alice's. "Um, Liz?" I asked toward the one wearing the black v-neck shirt, but she shook her head. "Liz is wearing the white" Alice smiled, proud of her work.

I looked to Liz and smiled. She hadn't really seen me since I tried to kill her, but I hoped she would forgive me... Not that I deserved it.

Liz looked down at me, and the next moment I was up at the top of the stairs standing right in front of her. She blinked, and muttered to where only I could hear, "Save me from them. Please?"

I laughed, lifted her into my arms, and ran down the stairs, and through the house until we were out back, in the woods.

When I set her down, she was blinking. "I'm never going to get used to that," she smiled, "Thanks, by the way."

"Not a problem," I smiled back at her. "Would you like to go for a walk since we are outside?"

"Um, why not?" she said, after a short pause of making up her mind.

Everything was going good, much better than I had planned.


End file.
